


Amar es Primavera

by BatsyFans



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: BatCat, F/M, Huntress - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsyFans/pseuds/BatsyFans
Summary: Es verdad que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde! Lamentablemente Bruce se dio cuenta del gran amor que sentía por Selina cuando ya la perdió para siempre. Ahora el tiene que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones y una Selina sin memoria deberá luchar para recuperar su vida después de un trágico accidente. ¿Existiran esperanzas para que ellos encuentren su final feliz o no es su destino estar juntos?





	1. Mascara Negra / Black Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Gotham should have ended / Como Gotham debería haber terminado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071547) by [BatsyFans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsyFans/pseuds/BatsyFans). 

Habían pasado varios días desde que Bruce y Selina se reencontraron después de 10 años. Bruce se había enterado sobre cómo era la vida de Selina cuando fue a visitar a Jim y hablo con Lee. Bruce estaba feliz de que a Selina le fuera bien en la vida ahora pero la extrañaba y estaba decidió a ganarse su confianza de nuevo así que fue a verla.  
Bruce estaba dentro de su auto afuera de la casa de Selina , pero cuando estaba a punto de bajarse vio a alguien tocando el timbre así que se detuvo para observar la escena. Selina salió de su casa para recibir al joven apuesto que estaba en su puerta con un ramo de flores, era su novio Steve, ella lo recibió con un beso y entraron a la casa.  
En ese momento Bruce se dio cuenta de ella ahora amaba a otra persona y eso lo puso triste, pero él no se rendiría y estaba decidido a luchar por su amor. La siguiente semana Bruce y Selina se encontraron en una azotea como Batman y Catwoman cuando cada uno está en sus misiones.

-¿Bruce qué haces aquí?  
-¿Selina qué haces tú aquí?  
-¡Yo pregunte primero!  
-Mejor, olvídalo! Me voy de aquí.  
-Espera Selina, necesito hablar contigo  
-¿Sobre qué?  
-¿Estas saliendo con alguien?  
-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!  
-Selina, te extraño!  
-Ya es tarde para eso. Adiós  
-Podemos hablar un momento  
-No, Bruce. Yo no soy la niña que recuerdas y tú no eres parte de mi vida ahora. 

Bruce estaba muy triste por las palabras de Selina pero él también era consciente de que esta situación es parte de las consecuencias de sus actos. Ya que nunca se volvió a comunicar con Selina en todos los años que estuvo en el extranjero.  
En las siguientes semanas un viejo villano regreso a perturbar la ciudad de Gotham, se trataba de Black Mask, el peor enemigo de Selina y criminal más perseguido por el GCPD. Jim Gordon le advirtió a Batman que tuviera cuidado ya que Black Mask es considerado el villano más temido de la ciudad, pero Bruce empezó a preocuparse cuando empezó a investigar a Black Mask . Pues sabía que la vida de una de las personas que más ama corre peligro.

HACE 3 AÑOS

Richard Sionis era un empresario de productos de belleza que llevado al mercado sin las pruebas adecuadas, desfigurando a varios cientos de mujeres. Una de las victimas era la tía de una amiga cercana de Selina kyle. Ella se sentía indignada con esta situación así que para ayudar a su amiga, Selina y su novio Steve armaron un elaborado plan para entrar a la empresa de Richard Sionis una madrugada con la finalidad de conseguir los documentos que lo incriminan en este ilícito negocio, la lista de datos de sus víctimas y robarle todo el dinero obtenido de las ventas de este producto toxico a Richard Sionis. Aunque Selina y Steve consiguieron su propósito, este criminal descubrió lo que sucedió y juro vengarse de ellos.  
Ellos enviaron el 40% del dinero robado a las cuentas bancarias de las víctimas de Sionis y el 60% se lo dividieron entre ellos tres. Fue así que Selina se compró una moto y otros bienes. Un mes después de estos acontecimientos Black mask secuestro al tercer complice de Steve y Selina y logro que los delatara mediante una dolorosa tortura de muerte. Entonces Richar Sionis secuestro a Holly Robinson, la mejor amiga de Selina. Ella para salvar a su amiga acepto reunirse con Richard Sionis, pero esto era una trampa para lastimar a Selina, pues cuando Selina llegó al lugar Richard la apuñalo dos veces. Steve, Jim Gordon y el resto del GCPD fueron a rescatarlas. Steve le disparo a Sionis por la espalda y luego le desfiguro la cara con sus propios cosméticos tóxicos. Pero aunque lograron arestar a Richard Sionis, este logro escapar de la cárcel después de escribir en la pared “Black Mask regresara para vengarse”.

ÉPOCA ACTUAL

Teniendo esta información, Batman se infiltro en uno de los escondites de Black Mask y se alarmo con lo que vio. Black Mask tenía una pizarra con las fotos de sus enemigos tachados con una x y un cuchillo incrustado en el medio. Habian fotos de 4 personas entre ellos, estaba la foto de Selina, ella era la única que aun permanecía con vida.  
Desde su último encuentro Selina empezó a evitar a Bruce, pues ella le prometió a Steve que se alejaría de su ex novio. Sin embargo, ahora Bruce tiene un nuevo motivo para acercarse a ella, el quería protegerla de Black Mask.  
Pero cuando Bruce llego al departamento de Selina, ella ya estaba en peligro. Black Mask la estaba ahorcando. Afortunadamente Bruce llego a tiempo para rescatarla y se la llevo inconsciente a la mansión Wayne.  
Al día siguiente, Selina despertó muy preocupada en la habitación de huéspedes y quería irse pero se sorprendió al ver a Bruce a su lado. Él se había quedado a su lado.

-Bruce, porque estoy aquí?  
-Ayer te lastimaron, te lleve a mi casa para que estuvieras más segura, y me quede aquí para cuidarte.  
-Es un gesto muy amable, pero será mejor que me vaya.  
-Selina no tienes que irte, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras!  
-Bruce, Te agradezco que me salvaras, pero no quiero quedarme aquí, esto solo empeorara las cosas.  
-No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime Selina, déjame cuidarte!  
-No puedes protegerme por siempre Bruce! . Tengo que enfrentar a Black Mask y rescatar a mi novio.  
Y lo rescataremos pero primero debemos averiguar donde lo tienen secuestrado.  
Selina estaba muy preocupada y a punto de llorar así que Bruce la abrazo para tranquilizarla.  
-Selina, prométeme que no harás nada hasta que regrese.  
-Está bien.

12 horas después....

Bruce regreso a la Mansión Wayne, el había logrado encontrar la ubicación de Black Mask y sus cómplices. Pero Selina ya no estaba allí, cuando Bruce entro a la habitación solo vio una carta de despedida

“Bruce, lamento no cumplir mi promesa pero no puedo ponerte en peligro a ti también, lo que sucedió fue en parte mi culpa. Hace 3 años fue mi idea enfrentar Black Mask y destruir su compañía, y ahora quiere vengarse se mi lastimando a las personas que yo quiero. Tengo que salvar a Steve!  
Sabes que no soportaría que ese te hiciera daño a ti por mi culpa. No sé si saldré viva de esto, si logro sobrevivir .… tu siempre tendrás en mí una amiga. Pero si no lo logro.… no quiero que te sientas mal.  
Tú siempre fuiste un buen amigo, eres mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños y siempre te recordare con cariño por eso. Selina”

-Alfred !  
Me llamo Señor Wayne?  
-Donde esta Selina?  
-Señor, ella se fue.  
-Sabes que ella está en peligro ahora? Porque la dejaste salir?  
-No pude detenerla señor, lo llame hace dos horas para avisarle pero su teléfono estaba apagado.  
-Tengo que ir a buscarla  
Bruce se sentía tan mal que empezó a llorar en su auto antes de conducir. Él amaba a Selina y si se alejó de ella por tantos años fue para poder protegerla, Bruce no podía perderla ahora.

Lamentablemente para cuando Bruce llego, era demasiado tarde y no pudo salvarla. Selina había peleado y derrotado a los villanos de Black más, el villano había torturado a Steve, pero justo cuando iban a huir Black Mask les disparo y se llevó a Selina en un auto a un lugar apartado en el bosque para enterrarla viva. Pero como ella aún estaba consiente intento pelear con el haciendo que el auto se vuelque varias veces y se estrelle matando a Black Mak y haciendo que el cuerpo de Selina saliera por la ventana. Bruce fue a rescatar a Selina pero cuando llego al lugar solo estaba Steve quien le explico que Black Mask la secuestro y como Selina tenía GPS en su celular pudieron ubicarla. Pero cuando Bruce la encontró a Selina, ella pedio mucha sangre, no respiraba y no tenía pulso. Bruce llamo al GCPD y un hospital empezó a llorar de desesperación  
Selina, despierta cariño, no me dejes! Por favor, quédate conmigo!  
Fue una situación muy triste, Bruce abrazaba a Selina mientras lloraba al creer que ella había muerto.


	2. Me dedique a perderte

En el hospital confirmaron la muerte de Selina kyle. Bruce estaba destrozado, él no podía creer que la perdió para siempre, apenas habían pasado dos meses desde que el volvió a Gotham, el ahora lamentaba no haberle dicho a Selina que la amaba.  
Esa noche Bruce no pudo dormir, apenas llego a la mansión, se encerró en el estudio y rompió cosas de su escritorio. Ni siquiera Alfred podría consolarlo esta vez. Bruce lloro toda la noche.  
Al día siguiente en el entierro, fueron todos los conocidos de Selina, todos los que la conocieron desde niña la apreciaban mucho aunque ella no se diera cuenta de eso. El más afectado era Bruce, él se quedó un tiempo más en la tumba de Selina.

-Yo daria todo lo que tengo solo para tener una segunda oportunidad contigo! mi Selina  
-Sé que fui un idiota al no expresarte mis sentimientos antes pero tú siempre fuiste la única mujer que yo amaba. Nunca pude olvidarte en todos estos años que estuve lejos de Gotham.  
-Siempre estarás en mi corazón, sé que nunca podre amar de nuevo… pero si algún día tengo una hija, se llamara con tu “Selina”.

Con la muerte de Selina kyle, una parte de Bruce murió también, pero el quería tener un recuerdo de ella, algo de Selina que siempre lo recordara asi que fue al departamento de su mejor amiga para ver que podía encontrar allí. Aunque eso solo empeoraría las cosas para él en el futuro.  
Cuando Bruce entro al departamento de Selina, se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues al husmear en su habitación descubrió que el diario de ella, y al levantarlo cayo una foto de Bruce que estaba escondida entre las hojas. Además Selina tenía un cajón lleno de periódicos viejos con noticias sobre Bruce Wayne.  
Selina nunca lo olvido. Pero en su habitación también había un par de fotos en la pared de Selina con sus amigos y su novio Steve. Bruce se llevó del departamento de Selina, su diario y una foto de ella.  
Al llegar a la mansión Wayne, Bruce empezó a leer, el diario de Selina y solo así pudo entenderla aunque también empezó a sentirse más miserable por su actitud hacia ella cuando estaba viva. El diario de Selina tenía una linda frase en su portada “amar es primavera”

EL DIARIO DE SELINA:

“Hola, querido diario! Me siento rara escribiendo estas palabras pero es un buen inicio para contarte como es mi vida. Me sentí muy aliviada cuando mi amiga Holly me lo regalo, necesitaba mucho desahogarme hablando con alguien.  
Hoy cuando llegue a mi departamento mis amigos y Steve me organizaron una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, con tantas preocupaciones, había olvidado la fecha de mi cumpleaños. Todo fue perfecto hasta que Steve me pidió que fuéramos novios.  
Él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo en los últimos 5 años. Pero aunque yo lo quiero aun no me siento lista para dar ese paso. Sé que no tiene sentido que siga pensando en mi primer amor después de la forma tan cruel en la que me abandono, sin embargo aún no lo supero. Es como una pesadilla, siempre me pongo triste o lloro cuando recuerdo a Bruce aunque él no valga la pena.  
Con el tiempo me di cuenta que él nunca me quiso, solo se quedó al comienzo conmigo en Gotham por lastima y porque se sentía culpable de lo que me hizo Jeremiah. Y pensar que fui corriendo al aeropuerto para rogarle que nunca se fuera o me llevara con él. Que le costaba a Bruce despedirse de mi en persona si él sabía que se iría del país por años, sé que hubiera dolido al comienzo pero lo hubiera esperado. Bruce fue durante mucho tiempo la única persona en quien confiaba ciegamente, a quien amaba y con quien quería formar una familia en el futuro. Yo creía que siempre encontraríamos la forma de estar juntos pero es obvio que Bruce no siente lo mismo que yo. Sé que nunca fui muy buena demostrando mis sentimientos pero Bruce era mi mundo, pero él siempre me rompía el corazón en cada oportunidad que tenía.  
Holly tiene razón, Bruce no merece que derrame ninguna lagrima por él, yo tengo que continuar con mi vida y Steve es mi presente ahora. Pero tengo miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad con esto si algo sale mal, pues toda las personas que e querido siempre me traicionan o abandonan. Sé que Steve nunca me traicionaría pero tengo miedo que algún día se vaya de mi vida como Bruce. Y ya podría soportar pasar por eso otra vez.

Es extraño que te encuentre de nuevo diario, creí que te había perdido con la mudanza de mi nuevo departamento. Pero me alegra encontrarte, tuve unos días muy estresantes, aunque disfrutamos destruir a Richard Sionis y hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo, hubo muchos cambios en mi vida estos 3 años. Tengo una mejor independencia económica, un novio maravilloso que me ama, gane una segunda familia con mis nuevos amigos… ahora soy toda una chica de ciudad, incluso renuevo mi closet muy seguido sin necesidad de robar ropa en los centros comerciales por la noche como lo hacía cunado era muy joven. Lo único que no cambio es el robo de diamantes de vez en cuando, todo lo demás que necesite me lo puedo comprar con mi propio dinero.  
Ahora que estaba ordenando los muebles de mi nuevo departamento, encontré un collar que Ivy me regalo cuando éramos niñas. No puedo creer que lo siga conservando hasta ahora pero creo que voy a tirarlo al tacho de basura, ese collar me trae muchos recuerdos nostálgicos, es increíble que esa loca enferma fuera mi amiga alguna vez, la misma persona que secuestro a mi novio para poder conseguir algo de mi hace un año atrás.  
Tuve que pelear con ella con una espada para salvar Steve, no entiendo que le hice a ella para que decidiera odiarme tanto. Cuando la detuve de seguir asesinando personas convirtiéndolas en plantas solo quería salvarla de sí misma y que volviera a ser la niña amable que era antes de volverse a transformar en una adulta con mucha oscuridad en su interior, ella me acusaba de creerme superior a ella cuando lo único que hice fue tratarla como una hermana e intentar protegerla. Steve dice que Ivy actúa así porque en el fondo ella siempre me envió por las pocas cosas buenas que tengo en mi vida, antes yo me sentía mal por su comportamiento ya que no estuve para ella en los momentos más difíciles de Ivy por enfocarme más en mi entrenamiento con Tabitha….. Creía que si yo hubiera estado allí para Ivy cuando Oswald empezó a maltratarla, ella no se hubiera sentido tan sola y no hubiera acudido a pociones peligrosas y mágicas para mejorar sus habilidades lo que la convirtió en la bruja malvada que es ahora. Pero ya entendí que nada de eso es mi culpa, fue Ivy quien eligió ese camino y tratar a todos como si fueran sus enemigos.  
Sabes, cuando tuve esa fuerte pelea con ella, tuve la oportunidad de dispárale pero no lo hice porque recordé que ella me salvo la vida dos veces, la primera vez cuando el clon de Bruce me arrojo por la ventana de un edifico y estuve en coma. Y la segunda vez cuando Bruce le pidió a ella que me ayudara a recuperar el movimiento de mis piernas. Al menos la primera vez que Ivy me salvo aún era mi amiga pero la segunda vez aunque no sé porque decidió ayudarme, yo le estaba agradecida, aunque todo eso cambio cuando Ivy intento lastimar a Bruce. Ella sabía lo importante que Bruce era para mí y por eso lo hizo, pero cuando ella secuestro a Steve tuve que darle una paliza a esa loca. Ella no merece mi amistad.  
Mañana Steve y yo viajaremos a Miami de vacaciones. Estoy muy emocionada, hasta ahora nunca había salido de Gotham, es mi primer viaje a solas con él, volveré a escribir cuando regrese Gotham.  
El viaje fue muy divertido, Steve es un gran novio. Él siempre me trata como a una reina, es cariñoso y romántico conmigo. Durante estas semanas en Miami, tuve mi primera vez con él y fue maravilloso. Soy tan feliz a su lado que a veces siento como si viviera un cuento de hadas.  
…….  
Han pasado once meses desde que Steve y yo nos hicimos novios, él me ha pedido vivir juntos pero no me siento segura sobre eso. Me gusta tener mi espacio personal así que le dije que lo pensaría. Esta noche robare un diamante, espero que sea un blanco fácil.  
Estoy aterrada con lo que acaba de suceder, ayer mientras robaba el diamante sentí que alguien estaba observándome, por un momento pensé que se trataba de Bruce y me dio escalofríos. Porque él se acerca a mi después de tantos años? Que quiere de mí?. Lo peor de todo es que cuando prendí el televisor, escuche que la nueva torre Wayne tendrá una fiesta esta noche. Eso significa que tal vez Bruce regreso a Gotham y si era el quien me vigilaba. Maldita sea …. No puedo quedarme con la duda, debo ir a esa fiesta para averiguarlo y pedirle que se aleje de mí.  
Si era Bruce! Alfred me lo confirmo cuando discutimos en la fiesta y lo peor es que cuando hable con Bruce en la azotea del edificio donde vivo, sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba de nuevo. No pude evitar decirle todo lo que pienso y reclamarle por la forma tan cruel en que me trato. Es increíble que ni siquiera se disculpara conmigo mientras mi corazón se rompía una vez más. Lo odio, desearía no haberlo conocido nunca para no sentir esto que siento! Porque él quiere acercarse a mi después de tantos años, porque justo ahora que era feliz con mi novio, justo cuando creí que mis sentimientos por Bruce habían desaparecido.  
Hoy Steve me dijo que le ofrecieron un empleo en Brasil y me pidió que me fuera con él. Le dije que si, después de todo ya no hay nada que retenga en Gotham, solo extrañare a mi amiga Holly. Hablar con Bruce me sirvió para cerrar este círculo y ponerle fin a todo lo que tenga que ver con él. Me alejare de Bruce los últimos días que me quede en Gotham, ero será lo mejor para mí y sobre todo para mi corazón.”

Bruce termino de leer el diario de Selina en dos semanas y su corazón se partió cuando lo hizo pues se dio cuento de todo el daño emocional que le había hecho a Selina con sus acciones y falta de consideración.  
Bruce tenía en un rincón de su habitación las fotos de Selina, había enmarcado la carta que ella le escribió. El empezó a visitarla seguido en el cementerio, siempre lloraba cada vez que estaba cerca de la tumba de Selina, queria disculparse con ella aunque ya era tarde para eso.

-Porque no te bese en el alma cuando aún podía? porque no te abracé la vida cuando la tenía? y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolía y yo que no sabía el daño que me hacía. Me dediqué a perderte y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre, me dediqué a no verte y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme y me alejé por años. Cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre. Porque no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo? Que fuiste todo para mí y que yo estaba ciego, no supe valorarte cuando te tenia! No quiero vivir sin ti Selina, eres la única chica que me quería realmente y lo arruine.

Y así pasaron dos años, fueron dos años que Bruce seguía llorando la muerte de Selina. Alfred, Lucios y Jim estaban preocupados por el, pues Bruce no tenía interés de enamorarse de nuevo ni de divertirse. Él se había enfocado en su trabajo todo el tiempo, Bruce no volvió a sonreír.


	3. Selina recupera la memoria

Durante estos dos años Selina no estaba muerta como todos lo creían, ella había sido víctima de un plan siniestro para desaparecerla y alejarla de sus seres queridos.   
El día en que Black Mask los ataco brutalmente, Steve y Selina se recuperaban de los traumas sufridos en el hospital pero no llegaron juntos allí. Y debido a que las heridas de Selina eran más graves que las de su novio, Steve estaba consciente al momento de llegar al hospital con un nombre falso y llamo a su padre adoptivo Edward para que lo ayude a retener a Selina a su lado.

Cuando Selina se despertó en el hospital había perdido la memoria por completo. Selina no podía recordar ni siquiera su nombre y se sorprendió cuando Steve la visito le dijo que eran novios. El médico le dijo a Steve que Selina podría tardar varios meses e incluso años en recuperar la memoria debido a sus lesiones en la cabeza. Fue en ese momento que Steve con la ayuda de Edward falsificaron la muerte de Selina sobornando a los médicos y poniendo el cadáver de otra persona en la tumba de ella.  
Lo que Steve no sabía era que al momento de chantajear al médico, había una grabadora oculta en la oficina que grabo todo. Ese dispositivo fue colocado por un investigador que Bryan contrato para rastrear el paradero de Selina.

Bryan empezó a investigar el paradero Selina desde hace meses cuando descubrió que tenía una hija, así que siguió a Steve para enfrentarlo y conocer a su hija. Pero Steve lo chantajeo para que el pudiera conocer a su hija ya que Bryan tenia negocios ilícitos y si Bryan denunciaba lo que Steve le hizo a su hija, entonces Steve le diría a la policía de los negocios ilícitos que tenía Bryan y ambos irían a prisión. El plan de Steve consistía en llevar a Selina a Brasil para inventarle una nueva vida, un nuevo nombre y evitar a toda costa que recuerde quien era antes del accidente.

Durante estos dos años, Steve se había comportado como un novio comprensivo, paciente y cariñoso. El, Bryan y Maggie (la media hermana de Selina) se ganaron su confianza. Ahora Selina ya no se llamaba Selina kyle sino Irena Dubrovna.  
Irena (selina) era aparentemente feliz pero sentía un profundo vacío en su corazón, pues a pesar que su vida había mejorado para bien ya que ahora ella trabajaba como recepcionista de un lujoso hotel turístico en la ciudad de Curitiba y aprendió a hablar español y portugués perfectamente. Selina estaba muy fustrada por no poder recordar su pasado.  
Un día, Steve preparo una fiesta sorpresa para pedirle matrimonio a Selina y ella acepto pero quería posponer la boda hasta que lograra recuperar la memoria. Pues algo dentro de ella le decía que no era una buena idea casarse sin saber quién es realmente.   
Varios días después, Maggie descubrió la verdad sobre su hermana al escuchar a Steve hablar por teléfono sobre lo que habia hecho con Selina y luego de eso Maggie enfrento a su padre por haber sido cómplice de Steve en esta farsa.

-Padre cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu propia hija?   
-De qué demonios hablas?   
-De las mentiras que le dijeron a Irena, o debo decir Selina kyle? Porque ese es su verdadero nombre.   
-Hija te juro que no quería hacerlo, Steve me chantajeo! Esa era la única manera de poder acercarme a tu hermana y recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella.   
-Tienes que decirle la verdad a mi hermana!   
-No puedo hacer eso, si le decimos la verdad solo sufrirá. Selina no tenía una buena vida en Gotham ella se dedicó toda su vida a robar para sobrevivir, creció en las calles y los pocos amigos que ella tenía la traicionaron o la abandonaron. Era una vida llena de dolor, eso es lo que quieres para tu hermana?   
-Cuando ella descubra la verdad y que le mintieron será mucho peor para todos y más doloroso para ella.   
-Maggie, no podemos permitir que Selina regrese a Gotham!   
-Creo que esa decisión le corresponde a ella!

Aunque Maggie no se atrevió a contarle la verdad a Irena, estaba decidida a hacer todo para ayudarla a recordar su pasado. Pasaron los días e Irena estaría a punto de vivir una experiencia que la marcara y podría cuestionar su relación con Steve.

Estos dos años fueron muy difíciles para Bruce, pero tenía que ser fuerte para seguir trabajando y combatiendo el mal como Batman en las noches. Sin embargo se vio obligado a viajar a Brasil por un fin de semana debido a asuntos de Wayne enterprises. En ese mismo viaje Bruce recupero la luz de su vida y volvió a tener esperanzas.  
Después de que Bruce termino su reunión con unos empresarios brasileños, el decidió ir a Iguazu para relajarse cuando vio algo que lo dejo impactado. Era Selina, ella y Steve caminaban abrazados a unos metros. Bruce no podía creer lo que veía así los siguió y corrió a abrazarla.

-Selina, mi amor eres tú? Esto es un milagro? Te extrañe tanto!   
-Creo que me confundes con otra persona!   
-No, sé que eres tú. Eres mi Selina! 

En ese momento Steve empujo a Bruce, agarro la mano ella y se la llevo corriendo a un Taxi. Irena se quedó muy confundida con la escena, pues ella pudo ver por la ventana como Bruce corría tratando de alcanzar el taxi y se veía desesperado.

-Quien era ese hombre?   
-No lo sé! Es obvio que te confundió con otra persona.

Horas después….. Irena no dejaba de pensar en ese incidente, parecía que Steve le estuviera ocultando algo por la forma en que él estaba actuando. Ella no se quedó tranquila y llamo a su hermana para contarle. Pero en la noche, Bruce descubrió donde vivía ella y fue a buscarla.

-Selina necesito hablar contigo   
-Yo no soy Selina, ya te lo dije. Por favor tienes que irte   
-Esta bien me iré pero antes de irme quiero darte esto. Es mi tarjeta, llamame si necesitas algo.  
Si bien, Bruce tuvo que regresar a Gotham , envió a Lucios a Brasil para que averigue como es la vida de Selina allí, y la vigile.  
Al dia siguiente Maggie encontró una solución para que Selina pueda recuperar la memoria y se lo dijo.  
-Irena después de lo que sucedió, saque una cita con un psicólogo para que fuéramos juntas. Eso te ayudara a que recuerdes algo de tu pasado!   
-Ojala así sea Maggie, esta situación me está volviendo loca.

El psicólogo hizo una sesión de hipnosis a Irena para poder recuperar sus recuerdos de cuando era Selina, recuerdos de ella en el hospital y Ivy despertándola del coma con sus plantas y recuerdos de ella y Tabitha trabajando juntas.  
Después de la terapia de hipnosis, la relación de Selina y Steve ya no era la misma. Siempre discutían cuando Selina quería que Steve le contara más cosas de su pasado.   
Maggie decidió viajar a Gotham una semana para reunir información sobre la vida de Selina así que busco a Barbara, Lee y Bruce. Maggie decidió contarle la verdad a Bruce de lo que le ocurrió a Selina cuando supo lo cercano que ellos eran.

-Entonces todo fue una farsa? Ustedes la secuestraron y la hicieron pasar por muerta?   
-No, no la secuestramos. Fue Steve quien lo hizo todo, nosotros nos enteramos de esto después y luego ese miserable chantajeo a mi padre para que se callara! -Bruce, si estoy aquí, es porque se lo importante que eras para Selina antes del accidente y sé que tú también la querías. Yo quiero ayudar a mi hermana pero no puedo hacer esto yo sola.   
-Está bien, pero Steve va a terminar preso por esto.  
En pocos días Bruce averiguo quien fue el doctor que atendió a Selina y que firmo una falta acta de defunción y lo obligo a decirle la verdad. El decidió buscar a Holly e informarle de lo que pasaba.  
-Bruce, el día que Mascara Negra secuestro Steve le propuso matrimonio a Selina y ella le dijo que aún no estaba lista para casarse. Tal la secuestro por esa razón.   
-Es probable, debemos protegerla de él.

Con las pruebas en la mano, los tres viajaron a Brasil para enfrentar a Steve y recuperar a Selina. Cuando llegaron a Curitiba, Maggie visito a su hermana para llevarla a al nuevo departamento que Bruce compro en la ciudad y decirle la verdad. Holly la acompaño porque extrañaba mucho a su mejor amiga y queria verla de nuevo.   
Selina había mejorado en estos días y le contó a Maggie los recuerdos que tenía sobre su vida pasada.

-Maggie , me alegra que regresaras de viaje, tengo muchas cosas que contarte   
-También estoy feliz de visitarte hermana   
-Ayer antes de irse de viaje, Steve me regalo un par de geranios y recordé algo de mi pasado. Recordé que peleaba con una chica de nombre Ivy, tuve otros recuerdos de ella y alguien más pero las imágenes eran algo borrosas.   
-Irena, la semana pasada no viaje a Lima sino a Gotham. Fui a la ciudad en la que creciste y viviste la mayor parte de tu vida. -Y porque no me avisaste?   
-Porque necesitaba obtener más información sobre tu vida para ayudarte a recordar tu vida pasada, información que tu novio te oculto. No quería decirte nada hasta que estuviera segura de lo que investigue y pueda tener las pruebas de eso. Pero antes de decirte todo necesito que me acompañes a un lugar y presentarte a algunas personas que fueron importantes en tu vida.

Cuando Selina llegó al lugar, Holly la estaba esperando y apenas la vio la abrazo

-Amiga, es un milagro que siguas viva, me alegro tanto de que estés aquí?   
-Disculpa. nos conocemos? , Maggie quien es ella?   
Selina estaba confundida y miro a su hermana en busca de respuestas  
-Soy yo Holly! Selina nosotras éramos mejores amigas antes de que tuvieras el accidente en el que perdiste la memoria?   
-Hermana lo primero que debes saber es que tu nombre no es Irena, tu verdadero nombre es Selina kyle. Steve se aprovechó de que perdiste la memoria para fingir tu muerte, sacarte del país y cambiarte de identidad.   
-No, el no pudo hacer algo tan cruel conmigo! Porque lo haría?   
-Tal vez, porque te negaste a casarte con el antes de que Mascara Negra les provocara ese accidente. Selina, Steve era muy celoso y posesivo contigo …. y tú no estabas segura de continuar con la relación que ustedes tenían. Entonces, ese hombre que se me acerco hace varios días, Bruce también era parte de mi vida?   
-Sí, él y tu fueron mejores amigos desde niños y fueron novios cuando eran jóvenes hasta que él tuvo que mudarse de Gotham. Selina tengo algunas fotos de ti de niña, cuando eras adolecente y de adulta.

Esa noche Bruce llamo a Selina y ella acepto verlo aunque con dudas. Selina fue al departamento de Bruce en Curitiba. Bruce le hablo a ella todos los momentos que compartieron juntos de jóvenes, le mostro fotografías de ellos dos juntos y Bruce también le dijo porque tuvo que irse de Gotham. 

-No me mires así Bruce, me siento muy culpable. En realidad no crees que me gustaría recordar pero no puedo hacerlo. Pero puedo recordar nada! No puedo!   
-Selina, sé que nuestro amor te recordara lo que vivimos aunque tu memoria aun no recuerde nada. Tu corazón recordara todo te lo prometo! 

Maggie, Holly y Bruce estuvieron hablando con Selina durante las siguientes semanas, mientras que ella evito a Steve todo este tiempo. Una noche Bruce invito a Selina a cenar en una mansión de la ciudad que el alquilo con la esperanza de que ella recuperara la memoria. El había decorado el lugar con velas, pétalos de rosa, y puso música en el salón dela mansión. 

-¿Bruce que es todo esto?   
-Una sorpresa

Después de cenar, Bruce había organizado un baile para Selina. Y cuando terminaron de bailar ella lo abrazo de emoción. Fue en ese momento tan especial que todos los recuerdos volvieron a la memoria de Selina

La mente puede olvidar todo, puede borrar memorias y aunque pareciera que todo se pierde.….nunca se borra la sonrisa que hace latir al corazón, porque el corazón no olvida y el amor no desaparece. Porque los milagros se esconden en la mano del héroe y cuando ese héroe te abraza fuerte, todo se vuelve familiar, todas las estaciones son primavera y todos los colores se convierten en rosa. Las estrellas están tan cerca que puedes tocarlas y el amor siempre grita no me olvides. 

-Bruce, esto funciono!   
-¿Ya recordaste?  
-Sí, mi mente ya te recuerda como mi corazón, tus eres para mí…..mi único amor. Mi milagro!

En ese momento, ambos compartieron un beso apasionado y estaban tan emocionados que decidieron dormir juntos. Bruce y Selina solo querían disfrutar de este momentos juntos después de mucho tiempo.


	4. La razón de estar contigo

Bruce y Selina hicieron el amor el día en que ella recupero la memoria pero al día siguiente al despertar juntos ellos tuvieron que aclarar su situación y los temas que ambos tenían pendientes. Todo el amor que Selina sentía por Bruce regreso a ella al recuperar la memoria, pero también la angustia y tristeza por todas las veces en que Bruce le rompió el corazón. Ahora ella se sentía confundida, una parte de ella aún tenía dudas si debía intentar una vez más tener una relación con Bruce y la otra parte de ella era se sentía muy bien en los brazos de su amado.

-Buenos días, mi amor!  
-Buenos días! Bruce tenemos que hablar  
-¿Pasa algo Selina?  
-Sabes que soy muy feliz cuando estamos contigo pero no sé si sea buena idea seguir juntos después de cómo ha sido nuestra relación. -Selina, eres el amor de mi vida, no puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti a mi lado.  
-¿Si me amas, porque no te comunicaste conmigo durante los diez años que te fuiste de Gotham? -Porque soy un cobarde, tenía miedo de llamarte y que me odiaras, sabía que si te escuchaba llorar o reclamarme iba a querer volver y tenía que regresar cuando cumpliera mi objetivo  
-Sabes, cuando leí tu carta fui a buscarte al aeropuerto pero ya te habías ido, llore por mucho tiempo e intente odiarte durante pero no podía. -¿Por empezaste a salir con Steve y querías irte del país con él?  
-Steve fue muy bueno conmigo y me demostró que me amaba, al principio creí que había logrado corresponder a sus sentimientos pero cuando regresaste a Gotham y te vi, me sentí insegura. Creí que lo mejor para mí era desaparecer de tu vida.  
-Selina, sé que no merezco tu amor, pero si regresas conmigo. Juro que nunca te haré sufrir otra vez, te demostrare cada día de mi vida lo mucho que te amo.  
-Te creo Bruce! Pero esta será tu última oportunidad.  
-¿Entonces, significa eres mi novia?  
\- Si, amor. 

Luego de aclarar sus sentimientos, Selina volvió a su casa y enfrento a Steve. Pues justo ese día el regresaba de viaje. 

-No puedes terminar conmigo por teléfono!  
Apenas Selina hablo con Steve, lo cacheteo  
-Irena, ¿me puedes explicar que te pasa?  
-¿Ah no sabes que me pasa? Me acabo de enterar que mi ex novio es un farsante de porquería.  
-Irena, yo ya te explique cómo pasaron las cosas  
-Seguirás mintiendo descaradamente? . Bruce, Holly y Maggie me contaron la verdad. Y no vuelvas a llamarme Irena!  
-¿Y tú le vas a creer al impresentable de tu ex?  
-No seas sínico Steve! Hace unas horas recupere la memoria pero por lo que veo eres incapaz de admitir lo evidente -Ellos son capaces de todo para separarnos!  
-No voy a seguir escuchando tus mentiras Steve, acabo de abrir los ojos. Sabes, el día del accidente…. antes que Black Mask intentara matarme, él me dijo que tú provocaste la muerte de tu difunta esposa y de su hijo hace años. Yo quería pensar que no era cierto pero ahora ya no estoy segura.  
-Por favor perdóname Selina! Un día antes de que Black Mask me secuestrara, te escuche decirle a Holly que no estabas segura de tus sentimientos por mí. Yo solo hice esto porque te amo y no quería perderte.  
-No tenías que hacer nada Steve! Aunque es verdad que no te amaba de la misma forma que tú a mí, ya te había elegido y estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.  
-Aún podemos intentarlo!  
-No! Quiero que desaparezcas de mi casa y de mi vida.

Después de terminar con Steve definitivamente…. Selina, sus amigos y familiares decidieron volver a Gotham. Apenas llegaron a Gotham, Bruce le organizó una fiesta de bienvenida a Selina con todos sus conocidos. Ella vivió en la mansión Wayne el primer mes hasta que pudiera adaptarse de nuevo a Gotham.  
Durante los siguientes meses , a pesar de que Bruce y Selina tenían sus diferencias, ellos siempre lograban reconciliarse de la forma más apasionada. Pero un día mientras discutían Selina se desmayó y Bruce la llevo al hospital pues desde hace días ella no se sentía bien pero la respuesta del médico los impacto.

-Señor Wayne, felicidades su novia está embarazada!  
-¿Está seguro de eso, doctor?  
-Sí, la señorita Kyle tiene dos meses de gestación  
En ese momento Selina despertó y Bruce le dio la feliz noticia

-¿Bruce porque estoy aquí?  
-Mi amor, seremos padres

Ambos se abrazaron de felicidad y una semana después, Bruce le propuso matrimonio a Selina

-Cariño … hace dos años una parte de mi murió al creer que te había perdido para siempre, pero la luz regreso a mi vida cuando te volví a ver y tuvimos una segunda oportunidad para ser felices. Me haces muy feliz y me diste el mejor regalo del mundo. Selina kyle te casarías conmigo?  
-sí, amor! Siempre soñé con tener una vida a tu lado y hoy finalmente se hará realidad.

….7 MESES DESPUÉS…

El matrimonio feliz matrimonio celebraba el nacimiento de sus hijos mellizos. Ellos eligieron a Jim Gordon y Leslie Thomkins como padrinos de sus hijos: Helena Wayne kyle y Damian Wayne kyle.  
Selina siempre soñó con tener una familia, y ahora lo logro. Ella tiene a un esposo romántico, detallista y dos hermosos hijos. Helena es muy parecida a ella con los mismos ojos verdes y el cabello rizado, mientras que Damian se parecía a Bruce. Y Alfred fue un excelente abuelo para los niños. 

.......................

Bruce y Selina, se podría hablar mucho de ellos ya que siempre inspiraron a los demás, hicieron felices a todos los que los rodeaban, enfrentaron cada mal momento con bondad y cada momento de dolor con todo su amor. Siempre ofrecieron cosas buenas y claro recibieron lo mismo. Ellos nos mostraron que la gente buena aún existe.

Y así como ellos encontraron el amor verdadero, nosotros también lo haremos algún día porque amar es primavera.


End file.
